


Grass Knot

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Tales of Thedas [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Spells & Enchantments, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Medea Surana uses one of her nature spells for some unconventional purposes.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Tales of Thedas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733935
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dick or Treat - Kunto Region





	Grass Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dick or Treat 2020, in which we had to pick a Pokémon move and use it as the title for a smut fic!

Medea watched as Zevran struggled against the thick, ropey vines that bound him. As she clenched her fist, they tightened over black leather and bronze skin. She also had no doubt that he could reach his daggers if he needed them. Of course, she'd agreed to release him upon his request at any time, no questions asked...but she realised that most non-mages liked to have that extra reassurance. Even assassins. Nevertheless, his hands remained at his sides of their own volition. Another sleight of hand, and blood red flowers erupted from the vines' buds. Zevran sighed as petals brushed against his tattooed cheek.

"Just when I thought you'd outdone yourself, my darling Medea," he purred. She'd have utilised her nature magic this way sooner if she'd known this would be his reaction.

"Only the prettiest organic restraints for you, love." Medea grinned as the magic-infused vines submitted to her will, snaking down to the foot of the bed and curling around Zevran's ankles with minimal resistance. She made a show of caressing the vines, in part to make sure they were not likely to chafe too badly. She also liked to keep Zevran waiting, and suspected he did, too.

At last, Medea turned her attention to unlacing his leather trousers, taking care not to completely lose focus on her magic - she did _not_ want those vines turning loose and limp. Zevran's hips moved against the strong vines, against her magic, as she slid her fingers beneath the leather.

"Mmm…" Zevran bit his lip. "Not that this isn't lovely, but I'd prefer you up here."

"Would you now? And are you really in a position to make such demands?" He winked.

"I can be very _persuasive_."

"I'm listening. We elves _are_ all ears." It was a stupid joke the two of them came up with while travelling across Ferelden, but he still laughed.

"It would be pleasurable for both of us, and..." He glanced downwards towards the vines, pulled taut across his body. Though Medea knew better, they looked as if they might snap at any moment. He wasn't wrong.

"Alright, fine. Consider me persuaded." To be honest, she'd never found a good reason to turn down any suggestion that involved his face buried between her thighs.

"That was...surprisingly easy."

"Ah, I'm just full of surprises." She revelled in the sensation of his tongue rolling over her clit, but managed to focus enough to guide one of the smooth, slender vines to wrap itself around the base of his cock. His hot, muffled breaths made her shudder, gently rocking her hips to make sure he was exactly where she wanted him.

Medea swore when she came, propping herself up with her arms when her legs threatened to give way, though Zevran seemed more than happy for her to keep straddling his face until the overstimulation was too much for her to bear.

When her breathing steadied, she lay down next to him, and the vines untangled themselves, withered red petals falling onto the silk sheets. Zevran stretched his arms, then his legs, and turned to face her, looking far too pleased with himself.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face. Here, I'll even help." Medea shimmied closer to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Yes, she could certainly see why he liked it. And she planned to return the favour very soon...but first she might have to do something about the bedful of vines.


End file.
